


Untitled

by capricious_Bastard



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricious_Bastard/pseuds/capricious_Bastard
Summary: Um... Happy birthday, starchild...





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanctuses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuses/gifts).



He stepped out of the dressing room with his hair tied and styled to stay on one side of his head, loosely braided and decorated with red, orange, and purple gems. On the corners of his eyes were bright pink gems that accentuated his eyes and face so perfectly, so impeccably, along with his glossy tinted lips, bright painted nails, the faint eyeshadow that made his irises pop out even more; I was at a loss for words especially with how he carried himself walking in those black heels that the dress he wore almost covered.

I blink, stopping my movements from fixing the cufflinks of my suit because the dress- it defined him and his body so exquisitely, it really showed off his waist and hips, there’s a slit that from time to time you’d be able to see Rikka’s leg whenever he walks, even without sauntering and walking while showing off his hips, you can see a little bit of his milky white skin, the smoothness of his legs.

He smiles, “Well?” he asks and I gulp because I’m honestly just at a loss for words, besides I’m not familiar with fashion like he is, I’m not exactly sure what you’re supposed to say at times like these.

“You look great, Rikka!” Tsubasa piped up as he fixes his tie and I just keep my eyes on him because there’s no reason for me to look away.

“Thank you, Tsubasa.” Rikka responds before he’s called over by the makeup artist, “Rikka-san, wait” their voices become nothing as I keep my eyes on Rikka- my heart beating and echoing loudly against my eardrums. With another gulp and a deep breath, I take a step, my hands turning into fists because I feel nervous for some reason, to see him like this- I’ve, from time to time, have seen Rikka during photo shoots and I’ve always been blown away by how much he changes with the clothes he wears, the makeup he puts on his face, the poses he does in front of the camera, the aura and ambiance that he's able to create with just his body and expressions alone, I have never been this taken away his presence before and I think my mind just imploded the moment I saw him.

I walk up to him, place my left arm behind me while I offer out my right hand to him, “Rikka” I call out, almost like a whisper as it fell out of my lips, and his eyes immediately go towards me, the makeup artist looks at me too but I don’t mind because as Rikka and I make eye contact, we’re in a world that only spoke of us and only us.

“Shiki” Rikka calls back as he took my hand, our fingers intertwining together as the smile on Rikka’s face becomes softer, gentler, much more genuine and shy at the same time. Again, I can feel my heart pounding against my chest, but it's a welcomed feeling. Rikka always, always takes my breath away, no matter what.

Carefully, I place my free hand to his waist, our chests pulling closer to each other’s, pink eyes glanced down in sheepishness, the smile on his lips glowing-

“Hey!” Tsubasa’s voice rings out between us and we turn our heads towards him, “Don’t even think of doing anything now- it’s almost time for the photo shoot! Do that when we go home, damn it!” he glares at us momentarily before turning around making his way towards the studio, Dai’s gaze remains on us, “Please don’t do anything while we’re here.” He gave a bit of a nod and walked off too.

I turn my attention back to the lily in front of me, blushing and biting down on his lower lip; there’s people around us, I couldn't care less as I tip his head up to look at me and give him a peck.

His eyes go wide and I let go, letting my embrace linger before heading towards the studio myself.

I could hear Rikka let out a high-pitched squeak before I left, trying to contain my laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Um... Happy birthday, starchild...


End file.
